THE RISING OF THE DARK LORD
by Troublesome trio
Summary: THE DARK LORD IS RISING BACK AND HARRY IS FACING MORE AND MORE DANGERS.


CHAPTER-4  
  
Discussions  
  
The breakfast continued in rapt silence and people giving quick glances at Harry. While having breakfast Harry was thinking about the turn up of Percy at the Burrow. He did not seem to be the kind of person who gave in. However, Harry still was happy for Mrs. Weasley who got her whole family back.  
  
Harry remembered how she used to cry when Percy's name was mentioned last summer and how she cried when Percy had sent back his Christmas present last year without any note. Seeing Percy again at the Burrow had resulted into a feeling swerve inside Harry: good.  
  
Soon the breakfast ended. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a look to keep quiet and Harry followed it. "You see, Harry is here because of a very bad trick played by the Death Eaters on Harry." Began Mrs. Weasley "Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa had sent a letter to Harry a few days' ago with Hermione's name on it. In the letter, they had written to Harry that Hermione's parents are going to have a little look at their old patients, and as the Dursleys happened to be one of them, they might come their house too."  
  
"They had also written the date of their arrival on the letter. Harry thought that it was a letter from the real Hermione and was eager for this day. He had also packed his bag in advance. They arrived on the prescribed day a little later than Harry had expected but was happy at their arrival."  
  
"After some time the fake Hermione arrived at Harry's bedroom and they set off to the headquarters' , obviously they did not knew where the headquarters were so they came to a stop in a wood and as the effect of their strong polyjuice potion died away they revealed themselves to Harry. Harry knew that they did not know that he had come to know who they were he quickly took a stone from the ground and hit it at the head of Lucius and fought his way off them then he took the knight bus and arrived here this morning." finished Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"It was good of you to come straight to a wizard family," said Mr. Weasley "this should be reported to the ministry. If Voldemort knows how to get too close to you than it can be very dangerous to your life."  
  
The answer was totally different from what Harry expected. "But the thing that wonders me is how the Malfoy's knew so much about Hermione. You see, Draco was talking to me in the exact manner as Hermione would and how did he come to know that Hermione's parents were both dentist," said Harry.  
  
"Do you mean to say that Hermione and her parent's may be held captive," said Ron. "That's what I meant to say or maybe they made them tell it all out by using veritasurum," said Harry.  
  
"We shall have to contact to her somehow, but we shan't go near to the house maybe there are some death eater's posted there," said Ron  
  
"We cannot possibly talk through Floo powder because we don't have attachments with Muggle fireplaces," said Mr. Weasley  
  
"Mr. Weasley can't we ask for an attachment as you did when you came to take me to the world cup" asked Harry.  
  
"It could be risky now that Voldemort is back," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"I've got an idea to check this all out" said Ginny for the first time this morning, "Ron you said that you have Hermione's felytone number. Harry can go to the nearest telephone booth and contact her." finished Ginny.  
  
"That's a good idea but Harry cannot go alone, after what happened this night. Dumbledore said that he will be here at eight when I talked to him this morning," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Then he can go to Hermione's house after all no one can defeat him," said Fred.  
  
"Of course, Dumbledore can defeat anyone but we do not want to alert Voldemort that the Order of phoenix has been started again and that that Dumbledore is having contacts with all the good wizard families. So I think it would be better if try to not send anyone related to the wizarding world near Hermione's house until it is safe enough. Moreover, I think we should use the felytone which is in our shed because I do not like the idea of letting Harry go outside the house. But not until Dumbledore comes," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
The idea of using the telephone at his shed made Mr. Weasley feel happy. Mr. Weasley really liked to mess up with Muggle things and mainly the things that worked with electricity. He had a number of Muggle things in his garage. He said that it was his hobby.  
  
After breakfast, Harry went upstairs with Ron. They sat down talking about the holidays. At a quarter to eight, they went downstairs to receive Dumbledore in the living room. He arrived just at the time.  
  
At 8'o'clock as everyone was waiting Dumbledore arrived at the burrow by apparating into the living room. As he sat at a couch, everyone exchanged pleasantries with him.  
  
"So Harry can you recall everything for me. As this is a matter which may cause a big mayhem at the Ministry and also in the local wizard world I'd like to have every detail of this thing directly from you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"This all started the morning when I got a letter from Hermione. There was no writing mistake because I know Hermione's writing well enough, and I am sure it was her's. It said that Hermione's parents are going to visit some of their patients and the Dursley's were on the list. The letter also said that as the Weasley's may make more attention, they had been chosen to escort me to the headquarters'"  
"So on the date they arrived at the Dursleys home after some time the fake Hermione came to my room and took me to their car. We traveled for some time and then stopped in a wood. There when we were all out of the car I saw them all turning into their real selves. I was so astonished that I was not able to move for some time. Then after some time when I came back to my senses I realized I had lost a lot of time I and I engaged them into a conversation and then first hit Lucius Malfoy in the head with a stone and with a struggle left them behind and boarded a knight bus. And came straight here." Harry finished.  
  
Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and looked at Harry. "This was a nicely planned trick to sabotage you, Harry. We will have to alert the Minister about this. Percy I would appreciate it if you will do the task of alerting the Minister about this"  
  
"Of course I will alert him and also talk with him in this matter to see what he can do," said Percy at once. Saying this he left for his room.  
  
"The second thing will be to tighten the security around you. Molly can you call everyone from the order to see if we can have a meeting at round nine this evening," said Dumbledore  
  
"I'll surely call everyone. But Dumbledore I wanted to discuss some other thing related to this too with you," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"And what is it molly?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"Actually Harry said that when they were in the car Draco talked in the same manner as Hermione does and how did they come to know that both of Hermione's parents are dentists? I think that they have her and her family as a captive," said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"In my opinion they must have had them as a captive for some time only to get out enough information. However, it would be better if we check her house. And I shall take Harry and Ron with me," said Dumbledore.  
  
"As you say Dumbledore," saying this Mrs. Weasley departed to make some hot chocolate for everyone and Mr. Weasley went to change to go to work.  
  
"Professor in your opinion what would have happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can not guess that one you see there many ways they could have done that. Therefore, it is hard to tell. I suggest you shall get ready, we will be leaving soon" said Dumbledore.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Ron asked Dumbledore  
  
"By a Portkey" said Dumbledore 


End file.
